Fromm
Perfil *'Nombre: '프롬 / Fromm * Nombre real: 이유진 / Lee Yoo Jin * Profesión: Cantautora, Productora, Guitarrista y Pianista. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '--- * '''Estatura: '--- * 'Peso: '--- * 'Tipo de sangre: '--- * '''Signo zodiacal: Leo * Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey ' * '''Agencia: '''MAXINE ''(Corea del Sur). Biografía Fromm se había construido una reputación antes de su primer disco, a través de presentaciónes en festivales de música, como Jisan Rock Festival, Grand Mint Festival, countdown fantasy, Seoul Jazz Festival, y Jisan World Rock Festival. Ella puso su nombre en la línea de casi todos los festivales de música en Corea y finalmente fue elegida como "Hello Rookie" en 2012 por EBS, que es uno de los más grandes honor para joven artista en Corea. Ha lanzado dos álbumes de larga duración por ella misma y están llenos de sonidos "vintage" con emociones analógicas. Las letras de las canciones de Fromm en su mayoría están describiendo la vida ordinaria, pero su perspectiva única sobre la vida hace esas palabras simples melodiosas. Su lenguaje no es colorido, pero lo suficientemente franco para consolar a la gente. La forma en que escribe las canción es audaz y experimental en lugar de delicada, por lo que no es difícil encontrar diversos tipos de su voz a través de sus álbumes. Temas para Dramas * You're The Light tema para Angel's Last Mission: Love (2019) * Walk (junto a Go Young Bae y Louie) tema para The Secret Life of My Secretary (2019) * With You tema para He is Psychometric (2019) * In The Summer tema para Where Stars Land (2018) * If You Can Reach tema para Twelve Nights (2018) * Wonderful Moment tema para Temperature of Love (2017) * When the Moonlight Shines on You tema para Seven Day Queen (2017) * Beautiful World (junto a Locomotive) tema para Entourage (2016) * Wonder in Dreams tema para Cheo Yong 2 (2015) Temas para Películas * Do You Mind If I Look At You tema para Mongolian Princess (2015) Programas de TV * (Arirang) K-Populous (05.10.2014) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (18.07.2014) * (KBS) Request of Love (05.07.2014) * (EBS) EBS Space (15.01.2014) * (EBS) Hello Rokkie (28.11.2012) Programas de Radio * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.10.2016) * (SBS) Beautiful Morning Kim Chang Wan (16.12.2015) * (KBS) Rooftop Radio (26.04.2015) * (KBS) Jo Woo Jong music Show (15.04.2015) * (KBS) Come Option SHOW (24.11.2014) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (09.07.2014) * (MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (01.03.2014) * (KBS) Come Option SHOW (27.01.2014) * (SBS) Beautiful Morning Kim Chang Wan (18.12.2013) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones * Han Yo Han - 동창회 (Feat. Fromm) (2016) * Mayyo (메이요) - 384400 (Vocal by Fromm) (2015) * TeTe - Blind (feat. Fromm) (2012) Premios * 2012: EBS "Hello Rokkie" Curiosidades * Debut: 2011 * Estuvo nominada en los 11th Korean Music Awards en 2014. Enlaces * Facebook Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Fromm galeria 5.jpg Fromm galeria 4.jpg Fromm galeria 3.jpg Fromm galeria 2.jpg Fromm galeria 1.jpg Videografía M V Fromm (프롬) - Under The Daylight Moon (낮달)| Under The Daylight Moon M V Fromm (프롬) - A Spring Day Out (봄맞이 가출)| A Spring Day Out M V 프롬 (Fromm) - 찌잉 (Love Buzz)| Love Buzz M V Fromm (프롬) - 후유증 (feat. 민현 of 뉴이스트) (The Aftermath (Feat. Minhyun))| The Aftermath M V Fromm (프롬) - Moonlight Dancing (달밤댄싱)| Moonlight Dancing MV Fromm(프롬) Our Sparkling Beginning(반짝이던 안녕)| Our Sparkling Beginning MV Fromm(프롬) What Season Are You(서로의 조각) (with GIRIBOY(기리보이))| What Season Are You MV Fromm(프롬) Fin| Fin Categoría:KIndie Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KDebut2011